Lord Fredrik, The Snowmad King
Lord Fredrik, The Snowmad King is the fearsome Waldough leader of the Snowmads and the final boss in Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze. With a fleet of ships and an army at his beck and call (not to mention an enchanted horn), he has led conquests on several islands and always turned out victorious. His latest military strike - Donkey Kong's home - has left the once tropical place coated in ice and snow; even the Volcano has been iced over. Naturally, it's up to Donkey Kong and the Kong Family to fix things. History Lord Fredrik is first seen sitting on his personal throne set on his flagship as one of his minions informs him of a new land to conquest: Donkey Kong Island. Glad to be taking a new island under his control, he calls for his henchmen to bring him his horn. Taking a deep breath, he sends an icy dragon to blow the Kongs away, thereby clearing away any who could cause him immediate trouble. His flagship suddenly takes flight, landing on top of the currently dormant Volcano and then sending his Ice Dragon to reshape DK Island to his personal needs. Appearances Lord Fredrik is a large Waldough who is twice Donkey Kong's size that has light blue eyes with no eyelids, he wears a Viking crown with a pair of bull horns on the side and a blue diamond in the middle on top of his head, Lord Fredrik wears a fur cape on his back and has a black belt with light blue pearls with a much larger pearl around his wast. Powers and abilities Superhuman strength: Lord Fredrik has considerable strength, enough to break a soil, although already cracked. During the battle with Donkey he also proved to have enough strength to drive platforms into the lava. Superhuman agility: Lord Fredrik, despite his imposing size and strength, proved himself capable of jumping extremely high. Size change: Lord Fredrik was able to grow his conch, perhaps magically. Telekinesis: Lord Fredrik was able to levitate his conch after growing it. With his conch Cyrokinesis: Lord Fredrik can use his conch to generate ice dragons capable of freezing platforms. Invocation: Lord Fredrik can start from his conch summoning balls turning into enemies in contact with the ground. Boss Battle Much like the previous five bosses in the game, Lord Fredrik is a three-stage boss fight, the battle takes place in an underground volcano cavern surrounded by molting lava. In the first phase, Lord Fredrik will jump to a nearby platform with his thrown, he will then enlarge himself and blow on his horn to rain down six ice balls, one of them will contain a Tuck or a Fluff, Donkey Kong must bounce on one of the two enemies, and then throw him at Lord Fredrik, he will move side to side in order to avoid getting hit, wait for Lord Fredrik to readjust his crown to land an easy hit on him, if Donkey Kong success in hitting Lord Fredrik, he will then jump on the platform will Donkey Kong is and attempts to charge at him with his crown horns, that's your chance to damage Lord Fredrik, by hitting Lord Fredrik's back as he charges, similar to the Polly Roger boss fight, only you bounce off of him as you being pushed backed, preventing you from comboing Lord Fredrik, after that phase (or in the next phase of the battle), he can also ground pound on Donkey Kong and send parts of the platforms he ground pounds in the lava, repeat this progress two more times to advance to the second phase of the battle. In the second phase, it is similar to the first, except Lord Fredrik gains a new move, he can now fire Ice Dragons from his horn, they will fall on Donkey Kong (the Player can tell were the Ice Dragon will fall by noticing snow bits at the top) and will freeze the platform, causing Donkry Kong to slip and makes it harder to avoid Lord Fredrik's attacks, otherwise, this part of the battle is pretty much the same, just wait until Lord Fredrik summons the ice balls filled with Tucks of Fluffs to throw at him in order to hit Lord Fredrik on the back three times and the battle will continue for the final phase. In the third and final phase of the battle, the battle as a whole still remains the same, just wait until Lord Fredrik summons the ice balls filled with Tucks of Fluffs, hit Lord Fredrik with one of the two enemies, then hit him on his back three times to beat him, only this time, Lord Fredrik will gain two new moves, in the begging on the battle, Lord Fredrik will jump high to the other side of ether platform Donkey Kong is and unleash lava pills to send the platforms high into the air, the platforms one by one will then fall and sink into the lava, for which Donkey Kong will have to land on the platform that has upstage out of the lava, he still retains the ability to fire Ice Dragons, but now he can fire then directly at Donkey Kong like a blaster, for which Donkey Kong will have to ether jump or duck to avoid the Ice Dragons. After beating this phase of the battle, the game is complete. Gallery Leader.png|Fredrik in shadows. VolcanoDome.png|Fredrik in battle. Trivia * The battle with Lord Fredrik is similar to the King K. Rool boss fight from the first Donkey Kong game, Donkey Kong Country. * The battle with Lord Fredrik is quite similar to Tiki Tong from the preveious game, Donkey Kong Country Returns. ** Both are the leaders of their respective races (Tiki Tong: Tikis, Lord Fredrik: Snowmads). ** Both antagonist have an element-theme in them. ** Both antagonists are the final bosses of that game. ** Both antagonists can use their head as a form of attack (Tiki Tong, Head Slam, Lord Fredrik: Head Charge) ** Both antagonist have attacks that involves dropping enemies at the Player. ** both final battles takes place in a volcano. * While Lord Fredrik has nine hit-points like previous boss fights, he has to be hit at least once by the Tuck or Fluff enemies, if that is considered as a hit-point, then Lord Fredrik has the most hit-points out of any boss in Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze, having twelve hit-points in total * Unsurprisingly, Lord Fredrik is based off a Viking. de:König Qual es:Frigorico I pt:Lorde Fredrik Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze Bosses Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Snowmads Category:Waldoughs Category:Donkey Kong Country Villains